mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Koszmar/Czarny dym - historia prawdziwa (kolejna część losów Czembora)
Moja pani! Oto i on - rzekł jeden z żołnierzy wprowadzając do sali tronowej spętaną zakapturzoną postać z plecakiem na plecach. Postać ta była dobrze znana władczyni. -Zastanawiasz się droga Celestio... Co ja tu robię? - powiedział Czembor zrzucając z siebie kaptur szybkim ruchem głowy - Chciałem ci coś oddać. -Jak śmiesz się tu pokazywać! - warknęła Celestia - Jak śmiesz znów... - urwała gdy pod jej kopytami znalazła się księga. -Zdziwiona? A nie wiesz po co ją zabrałem? Domyślasz się? Po co pożyczyłem sobie od ciebie Księgę wielkiego Kalwinasa? Wiesz kim był? -Co tu się dzieje! - do sali wpadła księżniczka Twilight i od razu nogi się pod nią ugięły na widok starego znajomego -Ooo kogo ja widzę! Jak tam wiedźmo? Jak się czujesz w nowym wcieleniu? -Milcz potworze! Pani co on tu robi? Co się tu dzieje? -To może zacznę od początku żeby i nasz kochana Twilight dowiedziała się wszystkiego... Otóż książkę którą zabrałem napisał niejaki Kalwin Kalwinas. Czarownik i podróżnik. Z czego zasłynął? A no z tego że na swojej drodze w swych podróżach miał okazję spotkać pięć potworów... Tak zwanych ,,niepokonywalnych" potworów. Ponieważ tak jak sama nazwa wskazuję nie dało się ich pokonać bezpośrednio zrobił to że się tak wyrażę pośrednio. Zamknął kreatury w wyrwach czasoprzestrzennych pod tak zwanymi ,,Pieczęciami Kalwinas". Jedna z tych pieczęci (dokładnie Beruda z Avionu) znajduje się na terenie Equestrii. Nie było by w tym nic szczególnego gdyby nie moje odkrycie że jest ona uszkodzona. I tu odpowiedź na co była mi księga. Chciałem naprawić samodzielnie wyrwę by zabezpieczyć nasz wspólny świat przed zagrożeniem. Skoro tu jestem możecie się obie domyślić że nie udało mi się tego dokonać... -I co? Mamy ci tak po prostu pomóc? - zapytała ironicznie Twilight - Po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś?! -Jedyne czego chcę to ,,wypożyczyć" sobie od was klejnoty harmonii wraz z ich powierniczkami. Między innymi ciebie droga Twilight. Aaaa i chce jeszcze moją uczennicę. Cała kara jaka na nią spadła ma zostać anulowana. -Moja odpowiedź brzmi - powiedziała z triumfem Celestia - Nie! Nie wierze w ani jedno słowo które mówisz! -Gdybym kłamał do zamku wszedłbym inaczej. Sama wiesz co potrafię. Poza tym... Czy możesz mnie puścić w końcu? - zapytał strażnika. Ten gdy zobaczył kiwnięcie swej pani puścił więzy. Czembor spokojnie zsuną z siebie sznur i artystycznie się przeciągnął. - Nooo od razu lepiej... Wracając do tematu... Jeżeli mówisz ,,nie" to muszę cię uświadomić w pewnej kwestii - Tupnął w podłogę. W powietrzu pojawił się ekran na którym widoczne było kryształowe imperium otoczone czarnym dymem. Tupnął znów i teraz na ekranie widać było Cadance wraz z mężem leżących na posadzce skrępowanych obłokami ciemnej materii. -CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ! COŚ TY IM ZROBIŁ?! -Co im dopiero zrobię... Im i całemu miastu. No chyba że zmienisz zdanie moja droga. -Nie wierze! Fotomontaż! -Tak? - na ekranie pojawiła się scena jak dym przebija jedno ze skrzydeł księżniczki. Widać było jak łka z bólu. - Dalej nie wierzysz? Widzisz... Nie masz wyjścia... Nawet jeżeli to fotomontaż to oni i tak umrą... Kiedy Berud się uwolni. -Ile mamy czasu? -Sporo. Ale wyrwa się powiększa coraz bardziej. Innymi słowy im szybciej ją załatamy tym lepiej. -Gdzie jest pieczęć? -Chodź bym ci nawet powiedział i tak nie zdołasz tam wejść sama. Tak więc nie ma sensu... -Nie chce tam wchodzić. Chce wiedzieć gdzie znajdą się moje podwładne. -Dowiesz się... Rozumiem że się zgadzasz? - Kiwnęła głową. Ekran zniknął - to teraz kwestia druga... Derpy -Powiem szczerze nie ma pojęcia gdzie ona jest. Będziesz musiał ją znaleźć. -To już zrobiłem. Czy wszystkie jej winy zostają z niej zmyte? - znów kiwnęła głową - w takim razie do zobaczenia za 3 dni. Za trzy dni o trzeciej po południu się tu spotkamy. A teraz żegnam - i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki